


Везучий случай

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Даже если в жизни Пэнси Паркинсон наступит черная полоса, она с достоинством выйдет из всех передряг, да еще с новой прической - уж такая у нее судьба.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Везучий случай

Пэнси Паркинсон проснулась с ощущением, что проспала и опоздала на работу. Однако тяжелое гудение в голове после вчерашней вечеринки мгновенно унесло безвольное сознание обратно в сон.

Через час, после второго пробуждения, это ощущение превратилось в твердое убеждение: она действительно проспала.

Чертыхаясь, Пэнси с трудом поднялась на ноги и бросила взгляд на крохотные часики, валявшиеся на тумбочке. При виде стрелок, перешедших за все мыслимые границы, она охнула и бросилась бестолково бегать по комнате. Одной рукой Пэнси пыталась найти на столе среди груды бумаг и журналов папку с подготовленными документами, а другой, дрожащей, хоть как-то причесаться. Волшебной палочки нигде не наблюдалось, поэтому утро грозило вылиться в катастрофу вселенского масштаба.

Кофе так и остался в мечтаниях, поскольку без магии Пэнси понятия не имела, как можно подогреть воду. В метаниях между желанием вымыть голову и все-таки попытаться успеть на деловую встречу пришлось отдать предпочтение последнему варианту. Пэнси лихо скрутила волосы в пучок, стремительно влезла в узкую юбку с черной блузкой и, схватив со стола найденную папку, начала бегать по квартире уже в поисках волшебной палочки. О том, чтобы трансгрессировать без нее, не могло быть и речи.

Тяжелое похмелье, не перестававшее мучить Пэнси, вынудило ее сделать перерыв в поисках и залезть в холодильник. К ее вящему удивлению, среди снежного нароста и забытой пачки пельменей покоилась и волшебная палочка. Подозрительно осматривая ее, Пэнси приложила ко лбу горсть снега. Она с трудом припомнила, что накануне они были в клубе… Еще бы вспомнить, в каком. Главное, что в обрывках воспоминаний промелькнуло веселое лицо Дафны — значит, это был ее девичник. Вроде бы. Хотя все это не столь важно. Что делает в морозилке ее волшебная палочка — вот что любопытно.

Однако время даже не думало притормаживать, поэтому вскоре в квартире раздалось цоканье каблуков, а потом хлопок трансгрессии.

Правда, он тут же раздался вновь, потому что Пэнси забыла на кухне папку с документами. Напоследок окинув взглядом беспорядок в квартире и в сотый раз пообещав себе прибраться, Пэнси вздохнула и сконцентрировалась на указанном в объявлении месте — Ханстантон, графство Норфолк-Каунти.

Ханстантон, портовый город в ярком буклете, на деле оказался серым песчаным берегом и холодными волнами, обрушивающимися на берег тонной брызг, леденящими даже на расстоянии. Пэнси вздрогнула и огляделась. Каблуки мгновенно провалились во влажный рыхлый песок. Никакого жилья поблизости даже не наблюдалось. Она еще раз бегло просмотрела объявление — ну вот же, Ханстантон, Линкольн сквер, пятый дом.

Холмы из песчаника, высоко наверху поросшие какой-то буровато-зеленой растительностью, мало походили хотя бы на самый захудалый сквер. Похоже, здесь вообще не наблюдалась хоть какая-нибудь недвижимость. Море грохотало и волновалось, отливая свинцово-серым на поверхности. Пэнси слегка замутило — вчерашнее веселье наутро отзывалось не самыми приятными ощущениями. Она не очень была готова к тому, что промахнется с нужным адресом. К тому же, сосредоточиться на новой трансгрессии никак не удавалось — голова немного кружилась, а желудок предательски урчал.

Откуда-то сбоку послышался визг, а затем громкое хлопанье. Пэнси от испуга присела и, не удержавшись на утонувших каблуках, упала на песок. Огромная чайка, поблескивая глазками-бусинами, еще раз громко крикнула и полетела вдоль берега. В желтоватых лапах была зажата до боли знакомая палочка.

— А ну стой! — заорала Пэнси, поднявшись и, насколько возможно быстро, ковыляя за ней.

Ветер трепал волосы, сквозь тонкий стильный пиджак неимоверно дуло, но Пэнси не прекращала крыть проклятиями чайку и весь ее род. Птица равнодушно взмахивала крыльями, а затем, поймав воздушную волну, плавно скрылась за ближайшей горой. Гневные крики Пэнси, перешедшие в ультразвук, заглушил рокот моря. Без палочки она чувствовала себя как без рук. Выражение избитое, но очень точное.

— А кто во всем этом виноват? Моя неудачница-судьба, — философствовала Пэнси, бредя вдоль берега и посматривая на верх горы, где скрылась зловредная чайка.

Туфли дробно стучались друг об дружку, покачиваясь у нее в руке, помятая папка была зажата подмышкой. А погода неукоснительно портилась.

Пэнси несколько раз пыталась трансгрессировать домой, но максимум, куда она перенеслась, это на полмили вперед от злосчастного места. Злобно выругавшись и закинув туфли прямиком в море, она обхватила себя руками и зашагала вперед. Сейчас куда-нибудь, да выйдет. Главное, найти людей. А там уже она разберется.

— Надо завязывать с алкоголем, — бормотала она сквозь зубы, то и дело поджимая замерзающие ступни.

Погода неумолимо менялась. И если вначале графитово-серые тучи лишь слегка виднелись из-за кромки деревьев вдали, то теперь они практически достигли берега, обволакивая небо со всех сторон темной завесой. На горизонте ярко сверкнула молния.

Пэнси резво припустила вперед, пытаясь прикрыть руками глаза от взвившегося в воздух песка. Холод начал пробирать до костей. В довершение ко всему со стороны показавшегося из-за ближайшего холма леса послышался встревоженный крик птиц.

От первого раската грома несчастная папка с документами выпала из рук. Второй оглушил так сильно, что шум волн, доносившийся сбоку, как будто отдалился. На лицо упало несколько крупных капель.

— Обещаю исправиться, — Пэнси уже подбегала к каменным выступам на ближайшем пригорке, чтобы найти хоть какое-то укрытие. — Обещаю быть более ответственной.

От очередного небесного грохота она слегка присела, но продолжила свои поиски.

— Обещаю не пить алкоголь, — быстро проговаривала она, — обещаю не опаздывать на работу, обещаю…

Пэнси замерла. Чуть правее пригорка среди деревьев она увидела небольшой покосившийся домик. Деревянные доски потемнели от постоянной влажности, нижняя часть стен надежно была укрыта мхом и лишайником. Однако, несмотря на это, Пэнси задержала дыхание — в одном из крохотных окон горел свет!

Когда она добежала до крыльца, ливень уже начал разрастаться. Пэнси было абсолютно все равно, кто там живет в домике — она до ужаса устала и замерзла.

— Откройте, пожалуйста! — забарабанила она дверь, убирая прилипшие пряди волос с лица.

Свет в окошке тут же погас.

— Эй! Я вас видела! — заорала Пэнси, мало надеясь, что ее услышат — барабанная дробь капель затопила весь лес, отзываясь со всех сторон шипением и грохотом.

Домик хранил молчание, взирая на нее темными пустыми окнами. Пэнси не выдержала и опустилась на крыльцо, мало заботясь о том, что промокла до нитки. Ей было абсолютно все равно, что она замерзнет тут и умрет, несчастная и всеми забытая.

Не успела она додумать свои жалостливые мысли, как окно снова осветилось ярким светом, а затем осторожно приоткрылась входная дверь.

На пороге стоял Гарри Поттер.

***

Пэнси казалось, что она попала в другую реальность. В высушенной мановением палочки одежде, закутанная в колючее, но теплое, одеяло, она тихо сидела на продавленном диване и молча смотрела на горевшие поленья в небольшом очаге. Камином сие приспособление было трудно назвать, но от пляшущих язычков исходило такое приятное тепло, что Пэнси внезапно подумала о том, что престиж, в общем-то, не самое главное в жизни.

За ее спиной что-то лилось и позвякивало. Пэнси не хотела знать, что Поттер делает на импровизированной кухне, составлявшей единое целое со всей крохотной и единственной в этом доме комнатой. Однако в глубине души все же надеялась, что у него найдется что-нибудь горячительное. О своих многочисленных обещаниях она уже забыла.

А еще Пэнси усиленно думала о том, как себя вести. Бывшего однокурсника она не видела со школы, а в газетах про него перестали писать спустя год после победы над Темным Лордом. Чем он занимался семь лет и что делает здесь в этой глуши — в притупившемся от долгожданного тепла сознании была уйма вопросов и ни одного ответа. Некоторые поговаривали, что он работает в Министерстве в отделе Тайн, другие — что он неофициально состоит в мракоборческом отделе, третьи сплетничали по поводу его беспробудного пьянства и просаживания родительского наследства.

— Держи.

Гарри протянул ей дымящийся бокал и отошел в сторону, быстрыми движениями собирая со стола бумаги и складывая их в стопки. Пэнси, ни говоря ни слова, взяла кружку и принялась наблюдать за Поттером.

А он возмужал. Плечи стали шире, а под рукавами синей рубашки явно виднелись мускулы. Куда делся тот худой мальчишка с всклокоченными волосами и вечно затравленным взглядом? Теперь темные волосы были небрежно уложены, очки куда-то делись, а лицо украшала густая борода. Борода…

Гарри обернулся и поймал изучающий взгляд Пэнси. Внешне вроде повзрослела, а ведет себя как подросток — сидит и наблюдает за ним исподтишка. Что она вообще здесь забыла?

Ливень за окном, казалось, только усиливался. Ветер завывал под самой крышей, а частые молнии мелькали вспышками то в одном, то в другом окне дома. Природа стонала и причитала, проливаясь на землю тоннами воды и заглушая саму себя громогласным рокотом. И лишь в домике тишину нарушало только деликатное потрескивание горящих веток и поленьев.

— Я думаю, мы можем все-таки немного поговорить, — нарушил тишину Гарри. — Не знаю, как тебе, а мне немного неловко вот так сидеть и молчать.

— Почему ты сначала притворился, что никого нет дома? Испугался бывшую сокурсницу?

Гарри слегка смутился, что немного не вязалось с его нынешним образом.

— Я просто был не совсем одет. Ты застала меня врасплох, поэтому я в спешке погасил свет и надел первое, что попалось под руку.

Пэнси шумно отпила из кружки и внезапно захохотала. Гарри поднял брови, но продолжал смотреть на смеющуюся гостью.

— Подумать только, — она обхватила кружку ладонями и снова рассмеялась. — Я заблудилась где-то в дебрях Норфолка, а теперь сижу и пью ромашковый чай, приготовленный Гарри Поттером, и веду светские беседы во время грозы.

— Ну, во-первых, там не только ромашка, — отозвался Гарри, отойдя в сторону и возвращаясь с тарелкой толстых кривоватых бутербродов. — Там еще мята, чабрец и смородиновые листья. Очень хорошо помогает, чтобы не простудиться.

Он протянул ей тарелку и снова уселся на свой стул.

— А во-вторых, с чего ты взяла, что ты в Норфолке?

— А где же еще? — с трудом спросила Пэнси, пытаясь откусить чудовищной толщины хлеб с ломтем колбасы.

— В Йоркшире, конечно. Норфолк милях в ста двадцати отсюда.

Гарри широко улыбнулся и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза. Сердце Пэнси пропустило один удар. Она не понимала, от чего — от осознания собственного краха или от улыбки Гарри. Все-таки его борода…

— Кстати, где твоя волшебная палочка? — прервал он ее мысли. — Я, к сожалению, нашел рядом с тобой только какую-то папку, и все.

При упоминании о палочке Пэнси позеленела и чуть не подавилась бутербродом.

— Я… Кажется, я ее потеряла где-то недалеко, — пробормотала она.

— Это плохо. Тут такие наглые чайки шныряют, знаешь ли. Могут и палочку стащить, если найдут.

Пэнси с подозрением покосилась на Гарри, но его лицо не выражало практически никаких эмоций. Она отпила еще глоток и решила сменить тему:

— А ты здесь живешь что ли?

— Вроде как.

— Серьезно?

— Я кажусь несерьезным?

«Нет, с этой бородой ты очень даже серьезен. Настолько серьезен, что я…»

В окно мелко забарабанили, а через секунду в комнату влетела донельзя мокрая сова, больше похожая на ощипанную курицу, чем на важного посыльного. Гарри быстро отвязал письмо, на удивление не промокшее в такое ненастье, и начал бегло его просматривать, параллельно высушивая волшебной палочкой перья совы. Под струями теплого воздуха птица блаженно заворковала и начала поворачиваться то в одну, то в другую сторону, то и дело пощелкивая клювом от удовольствия.

По окончании чтения лицо Гарри помрачнело. Он кинул письмо в огонь и посадил сову на подоконник, положив ей один из оставшихся бутербродов.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться и переждать непогоду, — бросил он Пэнси, усаживаясь за стол и придвигая к себе бумаги. — А мне надо немного поработать, извини.

Волна негодования от такой «гостеприимности» затопила Пэнси с головы до ног. «Можешь переждать» — он что, всерьез думает, что она допьет чай и пойдет в такую погоду до дома пешком? Затем в голову пришла мысль, что Поттер-то не знает, что у нее с похмелья никак не выходит трансгрессировать, а посему такое предложение следует расценить как дружеский жест.

Она покосилась в его сторону: Гарри сидел к ней боком, задумавшись над какой-то бумагой, и в задумчивости поглаживал подбородок.

«Мерлинова борода», — подумала Пэнси. — «То есть, Поттерова борода. Как же она ему идет! Интересно, он и вправду министерский шпион?»

Ливень постепенно перешел в мелкий дождь, а потом и вовсе затих. Небо постепенно просветлело. Лес наполнился журчанием стекавших с деревьев капель и робкими голосами птиц, переживших грозу и теперь радовавшихся улучшившейся погоде. Пэнси невидящим взглядом смотрела в окно, мысленно ведя сама с собой беседы и решая, что скажут ей на работе.

Сегодня одна упустила крупную сделку, и теперь начальство — хотя какое там начальство, она всегда работала только с Джоном, а директора компании и в глаза не видела, — начальство ее уволит, и ищи мисс Паркинсон новую работу. А все почему? Потому что нужно было раньше уходить с вечеринки.

— Если хочешь, можем пойти поискать твою палочку, — раздался рядом голос.

Гарри деловито складывал письмо и привязывал его к лапке совы, накидывая при этом на плечи потрепанного вида кожаную куртку. Пэнси откинула одеяло и осторожно встала — голова не кружилась. Она незаметно пригладила спутавшиеся после дождя волосы и посмотрела вниз. Ну конечно, ее туфли прибило уже, наверное, к берегам Дании. Гарри молча проследил за ее взглядом и пару мгновений спустя протянул ей пару женских кроссовок, быстро трансфигурированных из тяжелых черных ботинок, стоявших в углу. Строение кроссовок он представлял себе куда лучше, чем форму женских туфель, поэтому Пэнси выбирать не приходилось.

Мокрый песок ежился под ногами, когда они медленно вышли к берегу. Море лениво колыхалось, размеренно ворочая волнами и облизывая ими редкие камни, прибившиеся к берегу после грозы.

— Ну и где ты ее потеряла? — сощурился Гарри.

Пэнси молча ткнула позади себя в один из пригорков. Она ни за что не хотела признаваться, что какая-то чайка напала на нее и утащила волшебную палочку.

Они шли молча. Лишь изредка тишину нарушало: «Акцио волшебная палочка!», но ничего не происходило.

— Нет, ты правда здесь живешь? В этом домишке? — не выдержала Пэнси.

— Мы уже вроде как обсудили эту тему. Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы.

Она сердито промолчала.

— Кем работаешь? Судя по форме одежды, в офисе. Тогда как тебя занесло сюда?

— Это допрос?

— Скорее наблюдательность.

Пэнси вовсе не собиралась рассказывать о себе, тем более Поттеру. Однако ее давняя привычка подчеркивать свое превосходство над остальными одержала верх.

— Я работаю в крупной компании, — начала она, со скрытым довольством косясь на Гарри. — Мы занимаемся недвижимостью, покупаем дома, реставрируем их по желанию заказчика и продаем им за большую цену.

Водя палочкой по сторонам, Гарри невольно обернулся и протянул:

— Да что ты говоришь…

— Да-да, — довольно отозвалась Пэнси и смахнула невидимые пылинки с кружевной блузки.

— Работа непыльная, приносит хороший доход. Между прочим, я на очень хорошем счету в компании.

Она так увлеклась улучшением деталей своей истории, что уже не могла уследить за своим языком. Тем более не могла заметить еле скрываемой улыбки Гарри.

— Начальник наш только странный…

— Почему же?

Они подошли как раз к той горе, за которой несколько часов назад скрылась мерзкая чайка.

— Лично я его ни разу не видела. Даже непонятно, в курсе ли он вообще состояния своей компании или нет. У меня столько разных идей, но, похоже, этому старику вообще не до всяческих новшеств. А ведь они могли бы принести неплохую прибыль. Зачем вообще быть директором, если ничем не управляешь и попиваешь травяной чаек в своем кресле-качалке, я не понимаю этого!..

Наверху послышался знакомый визгливый крик, и в следующий миг с вершины горы прямо в руки Гарри слетела темно-коричневая палочка. Вслед за ней вылетела чайка, что-то злобно лопоча и хлопая крыльями. Пэнси умолкла и со страхом наблюдала, как огромная птица медленно улетает прочь, то и дело поглядывая на них и продолжая выкрикивать какие-то ругательства.

— Я же говорил, что чайки иногда бывают вредными, — Гарри протянул ей палочку.

Пэнси молча забрала палочку, ощущая наконец-то уверенность и некоторое спокойствие.

— Ты домой? Или тебе помочь добраться до Ханстантона?

— Пожалуй, домой, — пробормотала Пэнси, внезапно вспоминая сорванную сделку и ощущая навалившуюся тяжесть. — М-м-м… Спасибо тебе.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся и зашагал по направлению к своему домику. А Пэнси не двигалась, глядя ему вслед. Что-то внутри нее не давало тут же перенестись домой и принять горячую ванну. Очень не хотелось признавать, что вблизи Поттера начинали немного подрагивать колени и потеть ладони. И что-то еще смутное не давало ей покоя…

Ханстантон! Она не называла этот город, лишь упоминала Норфолк! Откуда он?..

Однако заслышав обрадованный возглас вернувшейся чайки, углядевшей свою жертву без защиты, Пэнси мгновенно трансгрессировала, оставив на мягком песке только следы кроссовок. Все вопросы и подозрительные мысли она оставит на потом. День был слишком трудным, чтобы пускаться в пустые размышления и задаваться ненужными проблемами.

***

— Джон, меня же не могут уволить, правда?

Пэнси сидела за конторкой, сцепив пальцы и выжидающе глядя на Джона — худого мужчину неопределенного возраста, с которым постоянно работала. Тот высокомерно взглянул на нее поверх очков и пожал плечами, преспокойно продолжая раскладывать бумаги по разноцветным папкам и что-то помечая у себя в блокноте волшебной палочкой.

Спустя пару дней Пэнси получила сову с известием, что с ней хочет поговорить сам глава компании «Эйч Пи Хоум». Несколько раз прочитав сухое приглашение на встречу и так и не найдя в этих словах ничего, что могло бы дать подсказку о ее дальнейшей судьбе, Пэнси горестно вздохнула. В тот злосчастный день она успела отослать сову Джону с наскоро сочиненной историей об отравлении морепродуктами и плохом самочувствии, но он, по всей видимости, ни капли ей не поверил и донес начальству.

Теперь Пэнси злобно сверлила взглядом коллегу, который, словно не замечая ее гневных излучений во все стороны, изучал план какого-то дома. Если ее уволят, она все выскажет им в лицо, особенно зануде Джону, который всю неделю ходит в одной и той же рубашке.

— Мисс Паркинсон, можете заходить, — на пороге приемной показалась миссис Крампет.

Пэнси дернулась и встала со стула. В голове успела промелькнуть мысль о ненужности секретарши, учитывая не только ее преклонный возраст, но и присутствие самого директора раз в сто лет на работе. Неужели ради нее пришел?

Пэнси аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь, и встала возле порога, не поднимая глаз. Главное, показать себя хорошей сотрудницей, которая весьма раскаивается, что по болезни упустила клиента, вот и все дела. Сегодня на ней было строгое платье, прикрывающее колени, и туфли на широком низком каблуке — верх скромности и «немодности».

В кабинете царило молчание. Пэнси не выдержала и подняла глаза.

— Поттер?!

За дубовым столом в кресле развалился Гарри Поттер и с широкой улыбкой смотрел на нее. Старые потрепанные вещи сменились белоснежной рубашкой и темно-синим костюмом. Он сделал приглашающий жест и взял со стола небольшой пергамент.

— Ознакомился с вашей объяснительной, мисс Паркинсон. Как себя чувствуете?

Пэнси рухнула на стул. Все заготовленные фразы мгновенно улетучились из головы. Сердце громко бухало где-то… Где-то везде.

— Здесь написано, что вы отравились морепродуктами. Очень сожалею, — в глазах Гарри был смех, в то время как общее выражение лица было официально-скучающим. — Не знал, что чайки относятся к морепродуктам.

— Я не…, — Пэнси замолкла.

Впервые в жизни все остроумные ответы куда-то пропали. Это же надо было так вляпаться! По уши в драконьем удобрении. Теперь дальнейшее сотрудничество с «Эйч Пи Хоум» ей точно не светит.

— К сожалению, наш заказчик, мисс Флоппер, тоже не явилась в тот день — она приобрела фальшивую метаморф-медаль и вместо новой формы носа обзавелась десятком щупальцев на лице, так что о сделке и не могло быть и речи.

Пэнси схватила со стола стакан воды и залпом выпила его. Одной проблемой уже меньше — она не виновата, что мисс Флоппер оказалось такой неудачливой любительницей красоты.

— Однако, несмотря на мою любовь к травяному чайку, — продолжал Гарри, — я довольно молод, в отличие от ваших представлений о директоре, и вполне открыт для новых предложений по улучшению дел моей фирмы. Готов выслушать прямо сейчас, мисс Паркинсон. Кстати, вы забыли у меня свои документы

Он протянул ей потрепанную папку и откинулся на спинку кресла. Если бы Пэнси могла краснеть, цвет ее щек поспорил бы с цветом гриффиндорского флага. Однако все ее смятение выражалось лишь широко открытыми глазами, в которых читалось желание сбежать из этого кабинета и никогда не возвращаться.

— Я бы вписала в договор некоторые оговорки, — начала она нетвердым голосом — уж пропадать, так с музыкой. — Некоторых не устраивает окончательный вид дома, хотя с самого начала все обговаривается. Я бы просила с клиентов письменное описание того, что они хотят видеть в финальном варианте. Иначе постоянные поправки после сдачи дома только замедляют нашу работу. Я еще понимаю — сменить цвет стен. Это займет пару минут. Но перенос камина, связанного с сетью Летучего пороха — это не так просто.

Гарри оперся о стол и внимательно слушал. Трудно было понять, действительно ли ему интересно, или он просто смеется над ней.

— К тому же, следует сократить список гарантий. Тот же самый камин. Было пару случаев, когда клиенты забивали его всякой дрянью, а потом жаловались и требовали сменить его из-за «некачественности». Договора мало кто читает целиком, зато впоследствии мы бы обезопасили себя от лишних трат и неустоек.

Пэнси умолкла. Была еще куча идей, но под пристальным взглядом Поттера они все куда-то делись. Внезапно ей стало жарко.

— Хорошо, — хлопнул Гарри в ладоши. — Мне нравится ваш подход, мисс Паркинсон. Я переведу вас в юридический отдел. Считайте это повышением.

Пэнси прикрыла ладонью глаза. Так не бывает, так просто не бывает.

— Все хорошо?

Она подняла на него глаза. Интересно, будь у Драко такая же борода, он стал бы выглядеть круче? Вряд ли. Борода идет не всем, а только избранным. Избранным… Пэнси нервно хихикнула.

— Я думала, ты тайный шпион Министерства, — устало произнесла она. — А ты живешь на берегу моря в чахлом домишке и руководишь фирмой по недвижимости.

— Я там не живу. Там я провожу отпуск, — мягко уточнил Гарри. — Знаешь ли, хочется иногда побыть подальше от людей и послушать шум волн. Он очень успокаивает. Правда, иногда все же люди находят меня.

Он неожиданно подмигнул и рассмеялся.

— И да, руководитель из меня не очень, потому что это не основная моя деятельность.

— Значит, ты все-таки шпион, — утвердительно отозвалась Пэнси.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но и не отрицаешь.

Разговор был окончен, но Пэнси так и не могла двинуться с места. Гарри молча смотрел на нее.

— Поттер, ты…

— Мистер Поттер, к вам посетитель.

Толстенькая миссис Крампет незаметно протиснулась в дверь и теперь стояла возле входа в кабинет.

— Спасибо за повышение, — бросила Пэнси, подхватывая сумку и направляясь к выходу.

Она чуть было не сказала, что…

Пэнси тряхнула головой, сбегая по ступенькам. Неважно, что она там не сказала. Ее не только не уволили, но еще и повысили. А все почему? Потому что она молодец.

«Потому что тебе просто повезло», — произнес в голове ехидный голос.

«Отстань», - ответила ему Пэнси.

Она вышла на улицу и огляделась по сторонам. Можно было бы, конечно, прямо сейчас приступить к новым обязанностям, но отчего бы сначала не выпить чашечку кофе?

В ближайшем кафе обнаружилась Дафна, ковырявшая ложечкой крохотное пирожное.

— Пэнс! - заорала она и кинулась ее обнимать. — Астория тоже выходит замуж, ты представляешь?

— Да что ты, — отозвалась Пэнси, бегло осматривая меню.

Замужество ее мало привлекало, поэтому восторги Пэнси по этому поводу всегда были в пределах сдержанных поздравлений.

— Да! — Дафна сияла, как рождественская елка. — И это значит что?

— Что?

— В эти выходные опять девичник!

Пэнси почувствовала, как ее печень мысленно вздрогнула при упоминании о девичнике.

«Ну разве что поздравлю и уйду», — успокоила она саму себя.

«Ага, а потом опять опоздаешь на работу и все по новой», — вклинился ехидный голос.

«Мне повезет», — самодовольно подумала Пэнси.

Если ей повезло один раз, то почему не повезет и в другой?

_______________________  
Примечания

Географические названия и расстояния сверены с действительной картой Великобритании и реально существуют.

Крампет - в переводе с английского «пышка», «аппетитная дама».

Флоппер - с переводе с английского «неудачница».


End file.
